


you got me so excited

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fade to black sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, and a bit of groping, but not really, in a bathroom, some kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: Chanyeol assumed Sehun would behave when they go out to see Baekhyun's performance, but unfortunately (or fortunately) for him, he doesn't.





	you got me so excited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsanity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When the Opportunity Presents Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461727) by [fangirlsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsanity/pseuds/fangirlsanity). 

> This was a cute little thing to write and I honestly had some fun jotting this down  
I haven't written a chanhun fic before so it was a cool experience!  
I hope i gave a fun little spin on the original
> 
> Title taken from [Excited](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbCU00-3qQk) by Luhan

Chanyeol hated how weak he was when it came to Sehun. He tried reigning in him and his often risky ideas as best he could, but he could never truly say 'no' to the younger. Personally, he blamed it on how well Sehun was at persuading people. In reality, he knew it was only because he loved the bright little sparkle that lit up his dark eyes whenever he got what he wanted. Sehun was a brat, there was no denying that, but he was _his_ brat and he loved seeing him happy. He loved _making_ him happy.

'_Though maybe this time he took it too far?_' He thought, biting down on his lip to muffle the moan that wanted to erupt from his mouth. His fingers dug into the smooth fabric pulled over Sehun's broad shoulders, and he couldn't decide if he was hanging on for the ride or getting ready to jump off. '_We really shouldn't be doing this here, not when it'd be so easy for someone to-_' 

He was jerked out of his thoughts when a large hand roughly squeezed his cock through his slacks.  
"_Sehun_-!" His voice came out louder than he expected, the small shout reverberating against the bathroom walls. He immediately snapped his mouth shut, biting down hard enough on his lip to taste blood as the hand touching him traveled around to grope his ass.  
"Keep it down, hyung. You wouldn't want anyone to hear, now would you?" Sehun's voice was barely above a whisper, tongue running over the various dark bruises lining Chanyeol's jugular.  
"Sehun, c'mon we really need to-" He let out a low whine when Sehun slid his thigh in between his legs, roughly sinking his teeth into his exposed collar bone.  
"We still have some time before the intermission ends, hyung."  
"Not much time! And I don't want to miss anything important." He was a little proud of himself for stringing together a coherent sentence, but ultimately, he knew his pleas fell on deaf ears. When Sehun wanted something, he got it. '_And right now he wants to suddenly try public sex_.' Maybe if they were somewhere different, Chanyeol wouldn't be so against it. But they were currently in a nice, expensive theater where literally anyone could walk into the bathroom and hear them.

"You've already seen Romeo and Juliet more than enough times, why should it matter if you miss a few minutes here or there." He mumbled, leaning back to give Chanyeol a raised eyebrow. He forced himself not to instinctively lean forward to capture Sehun in a kiss when he saw how pink his lips had gotten. '_Gotta focus. Be the adult, Chanyeol. Be the adult_.'  
"Because Baekhyun got us those tickets and it'd be bogus if we didn't see him perform today! We were the only ones who could make it this week." Sehun snorted, rolling his eyes as both his hands gripped Chanyeol's hips.  
"You and I both know that Baekhyun is more focused on impressing the cute stagehand with the dimples rather than the two of us. Didn't you see his face when the guy smiled at him?" Chanyeol sighed, pouting in defeat when yes, Baekhyun wasn't really thinking about them. '_But still! It's the principle of the act!_'

He said as much to Sehun, but only got another raised eyebrow for his thoughts.  
"Look," He started, backing up Chanyeol against the stall door as his hands slipped into his pants and untucked his shirt.  
"You and I both know that if you really wanted to stop me," His fingernails scraped against the sharp jut of his hip bones, nose bumping against Chanyeol's as he leaned closer.  
"You would have done so by now." There was an arrogant curl to Sehun's ruddy lips, warm breath puffing against his chin as he slid a hand around to squeeze his asscheek. Chanyeol let out a shuddering sigh when his finger slipped in between his ass...only to find out the surprise he had for Sehun. '_It was supposed to be after the play, though. When we were back at home._' He could see surprise filter over his face before a wild, feverish look replaced it. Chanyeol fought back a smile. Sehun, behind his bratty exterior and indifferent behavior, absolutely went _crazy_ whenever Chanyeol surprised him like that. Whether it was a butt plug up his ass or lingerie hidden under his normal clothes, Sehun loved seeing Chanyeol make things easier for _him_.

"Chanyeol…?" He breathed out, mercilessly sliding in two fingers as his hips pressed him back against the door. He hummed at the intrusion, letting a smile tug up his lips as he sunk his fingers into the swept back locks of his dark hair.  
"It was supposed to be a surprise." He said, head tilting back when the fingers inside him curled, scraping against his walls sharply.  
"A reward for good behavior.." A soft moan fell from his mouth when two fingers morphed into three, Sehun's other hand coming up to undo the buttons of his shirt. Chanyeol shook his head, wrapping a hand around Sehun's wrist. He let out an angry whine, giving Chanyeol a look when he pushed him back. He followed his silent request, fingers slipping out from his stretched hole. Chanyeol checked his watch, letting out a silent sigh of relief when he saw that they still had a few more minutes to make it back to their seats.

"Like I said, it was supposed to be a reward for good behavior." He tucked in his shirt again, making sure he looked somewhat presentable before they left the bathroom. He could tell Sehun still wanted to continue, but begrudgingly followed Chanyeol's lead.   
"But, _hyung_..!" He chuckled quietly when Sehun let out a loud whine, fixing his own clothes as he frowned grumpily.   
"No buts, Sehun. Now, were gonna go back in there and sit for the next hour or so and you will behave if you want to earn your reward." He made sure his tone was as stern as possible, and felt satisfied when he received a nod in return.

"Good, now let's go. We only have a few minutes before the play starts again!" Sehun huffed quietly as he followed him out, but he kept his hands to himself the entire time.

Suffice to say, by the end of the night, Sehun had earned his reward and _enjoyed_ it.


End file.
